


Collar

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, its literally pwp what do u want from me lmfao, its not rly petplay just sex w a collar and a leash but i'd rather tag it just in case, know each other outside of owca related activities and they bangin au, light petplay, mild asphyxiation kink, partially-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: Peter wants to try something new.





	Collar

**_Safeword is “yahtzee” or snapping your fingers._ **

Miggs looked up from the note, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he nodded. His cheeks darkened as Peter raked his eyes along Miggs’ body, taking the notepad from Miggs’ hand and tossing it onto the table. He held his hand out to Miggs, waiting, and Miggs took a slow breath and then slid his palm into Peter’s grip.

The atmosphere around them changed almost immediately, and Miggs struggled not to melt under the hard, glittering edge Peter’s gaze gained as he took another long look down Miggs’ body, as if he was trying to decide what to do first. Peter pointed at Miggs’ chest with his free hand, and then pulled his fingers free of Miggs’ grip to mime unbuttoning his own shirt. Miggs quickly started slipping the buttons on his shirt free of their fastenings, but stilled when Peter reached out to stop his hand. Holding up a finger, Peter grabbed his notepad again, leaning against the table to write a quick note.

**_Slower._ **

Miggs blushed, biting his lip as he started carefully undoing one button after another at an agonizing pace. Peter’s eyes wandered along with the gradual descent of Miggs’ fingers, tongue darting out to run over his lower lip and prompting Miggs to let out a tiny whimper at the thought of that tongue on his skin. Peter smirked at the sound, watching Miggs tug his shirt free of his pants so he could finish unbuttoning it and then slowly slide it off his shoulders.

Peter hummed in appreciation at the sight of Miggs’ bare chest, and Miggs shivered, the slightly cool air of their apartment making goosebumps prickle over his skin and his nipples peak reflexively. His fingers went automatically to his belt, but he paused, glancing up at Peter for permission. Peter gave him a small nod, a satisfied expression flicking across his face. Miggs pulled off his belt and undid his fly just as slowly as he had his shirt, letting his pants slowly slip their way off his hips and fall to the ground around his ankles. He stepped out of them, towards Peter, and then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs. Peter let out a low growl as Miggs pushed the underwear down, half-hard cock coming into view as he shoved the fabric down to his knees and then let them fall the rest of the way, lifting one leg to flick them off and away.

Miggs trembled as he stood there, naked, fingers twitching restlessly at his sides as he glanced shyly up at Peter, who gave him a small smile, eyes dark behind his shades. Miggs swallowed nervously as Peter gestured for Miggs to get down on his knees, and after a beat, he did so. Miggs licked his lips and eyed the slight bulge in Peter’s trousers, swaying forward and intent on mouthing at him. But Peter threaded his fingers through Miggs’ hair and shook his head, holding Miggs back from his prize.

“Peter, please,” Miggs protested, but Peter just smirked and shook his head again, holding Miggs in place by his riotous curls. His grip wasn’t enough to hurt, but Miggs leaned against it anyway, making his scalp sting and Peter chuckle softly as Miggs tried to reach the front of his pants with his mouth. Miggs’ hands came up when he couldn’t get close enough, skimming up Peter’s thighs and getting one good grope of his cock in before Peter slapped his hands away, clicking his tongue in disapproval and wagging his finger.

“Peter,” Miggs groaned, squirming a little as Peter maintained his grip on Miggs’ hair. “Let me suck you, I want to.” Peter’s breath caught a touch, but he recovered quickly, shaking his head and leaning down to push Miggs’ hands down by his sides one at a time, squeezing his wrists to signal that Miggs should keep them there. Miggs bit his lip as Peter straightened again, reaching behind himself to grab something off the table, fingers tightening and loosening in Miggs’ hair rhythmically. Miggs’ eyelids drooped at the pleasant pull, and he had to blink them open again as Peter turned back to look at him with a circle of leather dangling from his fingers. There was just a hint of uncertainty in his eyes as he gestured at Miggs with it before holding it out to him.

It took Miggs a moment to realize that it was a collar, and he stared at it for a second before hesitantly taking it from Peter to look at it more closely. It was mostly black, with just a slight edging of white running around it, and a plain silver buckle and loop.

“You want me to put this on?” Miggs asked, biting his lip as he looked back up at Peter, who paused and then nodded, expression unreadable. Miggs took a slow breath and then nodded, Peter’s fingers tightening suddenly in his hair before letting go. Miggs unbuckled the collar and then put it around his neck, fastening the buckle again under his chin.

“How—how tight?” Miggs asked, tugging the leather through the mouth of the buckle until it was cinched snugly against his skin. Peter leaned down again and adjusted it until it was a couple notches short of skin-tight, fastening it securely before tugging at it to make sure it would stay in place. Peter nodded in satisfaction and then straightened up to grab something off the table again, showing Miggs a long leash after a moment, black like the collar and with a silver hook at one end.

Miggs bit his lip and then tilted his head to one side, offering up the hoop on the collar. Peter let out a soft sound and then leaned in to hook the leash to the collar, pulling back with the other end held loosely in one hand.

Miggs sat back on his heels, hands in his lap and cock nestled between his legs, chewing his lip as he asked, “What now?” Peter smirked at him and reached out to run his hand though Miggs’ hair, tugging and stroking at his curls until Miggs relaxed visibly under the touch. Peter pulled back to point one finger down and then spin it, indicating that Miggs should turn around. Miggs did as he was told, feeling a bit silly as he shuffled on the carpet on his knees until he had his back to Peter. Peter hummed, and then Miggs twitched as he pulled on the leash, tugging the collar tight against Miggs’ throat.

“Oh,” Miggs huffed, letting Peter pull him back until his spine ached in complaint. Peter grunted and then pressed a hand against Miggs’ upper back, pushing him upright and then digging his fingers in and then letting go again. Then he tugged the leash taut again, dragging the collar flush against Miggs’ neck.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Miggs gasped softly in understanding, and Peter growled, letting out a surprised sound when Miggs leaned forward against the pressure, letting Peter choke him a little more. The collar didn’t cut off too much airflow like this, just enough to make swallowing difficult and cause his breath to come a bit shorter and faster. Peter held the leash firm as Miggs leaned forward against it, letting him decide how far he wanted to push the pressure, and Miggs whimpered as his cock started to thicken in his lap while his heartbeat started throbbing in his ears from lack of oxygen.

Miggs let out pitiful whine when Peter suddenly released the pressure, earning a soft huff of laughter, and Miggs glowered up at him when Peter leaned down to pet at Miggs’ hair again. Peter dragged his fingers through Miggs’ curls, along the curve of his skull to the back of his neck, tickling at the skin there slightly before hooking his fingers in the collar. Peter tugged gently until Miggs let Peter slowly guide him over to the couch, where Peter sat on the middle cushion with Miggs kneeling at his feet. He smirked when Miggs scowled at him, rubbing at the faint carpet burn starting to collect on his knees.

Miggs perked considerably though, when Peter used the hand not holding the leash to unbutton his pants and then pull the zipper down at a crawl, each click of the teeth through the metal audible in the quiet apartment. An amused look appeared on Peter’s face when Miggs made an impatient sound, hands gripping at Peter’s knees as Peter hooked a thumb in his underwear and pushed them down over his cock. Miggs leaned forward eagerly, licking his lips at the sight of Peter’s erection, nearly fully hard and flushed pink.

Miggs’ hands slid from Peter’s knees to his thighs, rising up a bit as he leaned forward to try and get his mouth on Peter’s dick. Peter growled and tugged the leash hard to one side, jerking Miggs off-course and preventing him from touching Peter’s cock.

“Peter!” Miggs complained, reaching up to hook his fingers in the collar and pull it far enough away from his skin that he could breathe easily and also berate his frustrating lover. “Why won’t you let me—” Peter yanked on the leash again, growling, and Miggs flushed, sitting back on his heels and trying not to sulk. He failed, hands dropping to his lap as he shot Peter a sour glare from under his fringe of curls.

“Dick,” Miggs grumbled, and Peter lifted an eyebrow, a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth. And then he suddenly leaned forward, making Miggs yelp as Peter grabbed him, hauling Miggs across his lap stomach down and shortening the leash until it was wrapped around Peter’s palm several times. Peter planted one hand in the small of Miggs back, thumb tracing over the center of his scarring as he held him place. Peter pulled on the leash until the collar was digging into Miggs’ throat, making him squirm and gasp for air. When Peter seemed reasonably sure Miggs wouldn’t try to slip out of his lap, he dragged the hand on Miggs’ back down to his bare ass, squeezing at his left cheek until Miggs moaned, the sound strangled by the leather pressing into his neck. Peter let go of Miggs’ flesh, earning a disappointed, raspy whimper, and then a sharp cry as he smacked his palm hard against the side he’d been groping, a resounding  _ smack  _ echoing around the living room.

“ _ Puh— _ Peter!” Miggs spluttered as the collar loosened marginally, enough for him to suck in a weak breath. Peter hummed, and when Miggs did nothing but squirm and stammer, he brought his hand down again, striking Miggs hard enough to make him lurch. Peter hauled on the leash, making Miggs arch in his lap, stomach pressing down against Peter’s hard cock as he brought his hand down for a third time, drawing another yelp from Miggs’ throat.

Peter ran a hand over Miggs’ backside, soothing the slightly reddened flesh and loosening his grip on the leash so the collar fell slack against Miggs’ throat. He went limp across Peter’s lap, whimpering slightly as Peter rubbed his hand over the side of Miggs’ ass he’d been spanking.

Peter shushed him softly when Miggs moaned, fingers wandering to the other side of Miggs’ ass and groping at him gently. Miggs’ hips twitched, lifting up a little and pushing his ass back into Peter’s hand. Peter let out an approving sound, cock jumping against Miggs’ stomach as he groped at him harder, other hand tugging on the leash until the collar was tight against Miggs’ throat again.

“ _ Haaahh, _ ” Miggs gasped and then tried to bury his face in the sofa cushion to Peter’s left, leaning hard against the pinch of the collar until his soft plea of,  _ “please,”  _ came out rasping and broken. Peter hummed and then let go of Miggs’ ass briefly, thumb dragging along his cleft before pulling back to smack him on the opposite from before, palm connecting with a sharp  _ crack! _

Miggs gasped and jerked, hips rubbing against the side of Peter’s thigh, hard cock dragging over his pants and leaving a wet smear of precome on the fabric. Peter tutted quietly and hit Miggs again, enticing another jerk of his body. Miggs’ hands grabbed at the cushion in front of him, fingers digging into the upholstery and a bit of drool soaking into the fabric as he gasped for air just above it. The leather of the collar dug into his skin, rubbing until it felt a little raw, and Miggs heaved for breath, tiny whines making every exhale catch in his throat.

“Peter, please,” Miggs managed to wheeze, hips grinding forward helplessly against Peter’s leg, the friction almost painful. Peter hummed, pausing after one more sharp smack to run his palm over Miggs’ skin, warm and flushed from his attention. His hand disappeared for a moment, and Miggs heard the quiet click of an opening bottle, and he jumped when Peter’s fingers returned, sliding along Miggs’ crack, wet and cold with lube.

“Oh— _ oh! _ ” Miggs twitched and gasped as Peter started rubbing at his hole with the pad of one finger, working the ring of muscle until Miggs relaxed enough to let him slip his finger inside. Miggs panted and whimpered as Peter gently inserted one digit up to the second knuckle and then pulled it most of the way out again, repeating the shallow thrusting motion until Miggs was moaning and pushing his hips back into the touch.

Peter hummed approvingly and then a second finger was carefully pushing into him, and Miggs whined needily, leaning against the slack collar. Peter huffed and then tugged the leash until the leather was tight around his throat again, forcing him into a slight arch. Miggs gasped for air and circled his hips wantonly, dragging his cock against Peter’s thigh and pushing himself back onto Peter’s fingers with every greedy rolling motion of his lower body.

Miggs moaned weakly when Peter started twisting his wrist and spreading his fingers apart, quickly working him open to take Peter’s cock, which was twitching and leaking against Miggs’ stomach. Peter added a third finger when Miggs started shoving back onto his fingers, yanking on the collar until Miggs was almost choking. Miggs shuddered and tightened helplessly around Peter’s fingers, cock twitching and leaking between his legs as he started to wander the edge of orgasm.

“P-Peter, please—” Miggs shuddered and jerked against the collar, hips shoving back onto Peter’s thrusting fingers. “Please, I want—” Miggs broke off, flushing and letting out a warbling cry as Peter crooked his fingers, nearly purring with satisfaction and curiosity as Miggs arched dramatically in his lap.

Peter pulled his fingers free of Miggs’ ass when Miggs failed to extrapolate, simply rubbing the pads of his fingers against Miggs’ wet entrance until Miggs was whimpering pathetically.

Peter hummed again, tugging pointedly on the leash until Miggs slid back so his chest was over Peter’s lap, turning his head to look up at Peter.

“I want—I wanna suck on you before you fuck me,” Miggs mumbled, cheeks darkening with embarrassment as Peter’s mouth curled into a smirk, eyes getting impossibly hotter behind his glasses. Peter seemed to consider it for a brief moment, fingers still stroking over Miggs’ twitching hole, and then he nodded, removing his touch in favor of gripping Miggs’ hip and pushing him until he slid down to the ground and ended up kneeling between Peter’s feet.

Peter spread his knees a little as Miggs stared hungrily up at him, leash still held loosely in one hand as he ran a thumb down the underside of his cock. His eyes grew hooded as he watched Miggs lick his lips and lean in hesitantly, and Miggs glanced up at Peter for permission, nearly trembling with desire. Peter nodded and Miggs quickly pressed closer, hands sliding up Peter’s thighs. 

Peter groaned softly as Miggs dragged his tongue up the path his thumb had traced, swirling it around the head before wrapping his fingers around the base to hold him steady. Miggs hummed in satisfaction as he sucked the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, tongue dragging over the slit and gathering up the drops of precome leaking from there and earning a moan. Miggs kneaded Peter’s thigh with his free hand and sucked more of Peter’s cock into his mouth, working his tongue against the underside and hollowing his cheeks. He moaned when Peter threaded his fingers through Miggs’ hair, tugging at his curls and guiding him into a quicker rhythm. Peter’s hips twitched up towards Miggs’ face as he guided Miggs’ pace, and Miggs hummed and sucked firmly until Peter let out a desperate, strangled sound. Miggs shuddered, squirming a little at Peter’s feet as he tried to speed up, but Peter’s hand in his hair kept his pace steady, a gentle pressure forcing him further onto Peter’s cock until the head of him was pressing into Miggs’ throat. Miggs swallowed back his gag reflex and relaxed his jaw as much as he could, his own dick twitching against his stomach as Peter groaned and held him in place, grinding his hips up into Miggs’ face.

Miggs’ squirming increased the longer he was deprived of air by Peter shallowly thrusting his cock down his throat, and he whimpered and whined as Peter panted above him. Just as it was reaching the edge of discomfort, Peter pulled him off, and Miggs took a gasping breath, feeling light-headed and dizzy. Peter nearly purred, letting go of Miggs’ hair to rub his thumb over his mouth and chin, spreading the spit and precome there over his skin. Miggs whimpered and licked his lips, catching Peter’s thumb and then pulling it into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Peter groaned and tightened his grip on the leash, tugging Miggs forward until he slid up over his body, pulling his hand free of Miggs’ mouth to hook his fingers in the collar and tug Miggs into a kiss. Miggs moaned and opened for Peter when he licked at his lower lip, sucking Peter’s tongue into his mouth and shuddering when Peter reached down to grab his ass with both hands, hauling Miggs against him.

“ _ Puh—hngh _ , Peter,  _ please _ , I need—” Miggs whimpered as Peter groped him harder, spreading him apart and rubbing a couple fingers along his crack. Peter just let out a soft sound, kissing at Miggs’ throat above the collar before grabbing his hips and helping him turn around until he was sitting in Peter’s lap, ass pressed to the line of Peter’s erection. Miggs whimpered and wiggled, hips rocking so Peter’s cock rubbed along his crack. Peter made an amused sound and then smacked sharply at Miggs’ hip, making him buck. Peter growled and grabbed him instead, forcing him to be still. Peter reached forward to grab each of Miggs’ knees, pulling them apart until they were hooked over Peter’s thighs and spreading him as far open as he could before Miggs made a sound of discomfort. Peter then spread his own legs apart until Miggs was panting and arching, hips aching from the way he was splayed out. Miggs braced his hands on Peter’s knees so he wouldn’t wobble, and then lifted his hips, dragging his ass over Peter’s erection.

Peter hummed, one hand grabbing Miggs’ right cheek to spread him open, thumb pressing into his flesh until Miggs tensed in his grip. Miggs felt the hold on the leash go slack, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Peter had let go in favor of grabbing his cock, lining it up with Miggs’ hole.

“Oh, oh, please,” Miggs gasped, pushing against Peter’s knees to lift himself up, spine bowing in an attempt to get Peter to fuck him as soon as possible. Peter laughed softly, the hand on Miggs’ ass loosening to pet at him as he rubbed the head of his cock against Miggs’ hole. Miggs groaned at the tease, trying to push himself down onto Peter’s cock, but the firm grip on his hip kept him from getting more than a bit of pressure.

“Fuck, Peter, please, please, I need you,” Miggs begged, squirming and pushing his hips back against Peter, biting his lip as Peter hummed, grabbing at Miggs’ ass with both hands, kneading at him and spreading him open repeatedly. “God—please!” Peter let out a slow sigh and then leaned in to press kisses up Miggs’ spine, tongue tracing over a few scars and making him tremble. And then Miggs yelped as Peter guided him back and then practically yanked him down into his cock, pushing into him with one smooth thrust that had Miggs gasping at the sudden intrusion.

Peter petted at his sides as Miggs adjusted, shaking and tensing around him. When Miggs lifted his hips just slightly, moaning at the slide of Peter’s cock in his body, Peter grabbed the leash with one hand and Miggs’ hip with the other, holding him steady. He guided Miggs’ hips into a slow pace that had Miggs pushing up with his arms, since his feet didn’t reach the floor with his legs spread wide over Peter’s lap, and then dropping back down, the leash pulling the collar tight against Miggs’ throat with every rise. 

Miggs panted heavily with every rise and fall, body trembling with effort and strain as he rode Peter’s cock, drawing soft sounds of approval and appreciation from Peter with every smooth thrust of his cock into Miggs’ body. Peter ran a hand around Miggs’ hip and up his stomach, nails scratching lightly at his skin as his other hand pulled the leash tighter, drawing the collar snug against Miggs’ throat until he was only able to suck in a breath when he was fully impaled on Peter’s cock. He kept rising up to drop back down, though, whimpering and panting, Peter’s hand running over his front as he slowly fucked himself onto Peter’s dick.

“Luh—ah! Peter, I—hnn,” Miggs bit his lip and arched back against Peter, struggling to keep his hips moving as his muscles started to ache from lifting himself up. Peter hummed, urging him up a bit and then lifting the hand stroking Miggs’ chest to his mouth, carefully pushing a couple fingers past his lips. Miggs sucked at them obediently and Peter groaned, bucking his hips up into Miggs and making him moan. Saliva dripped down Miggs’ chin as Peter worked his fingers into his mouth sloppily, dragging spit along his lips and his rhythm getting a bit shaky as Miggs circled his hips, grinding down onto Peter’s erection. Peter pulled hard on the leash, tightening the collar around Miggs’ throat until he was arching to try and relieve the pressure, whimpering around Peter’s fingers as Peter spread his legs a bit wider to fuck up into him faster. Peter pulled his fingers free of Miggs’ mouth to grab his shoulder, holding him steady and groaning as he started losing his steady pace, hips twitching and bucking erratically.

“Peter, please, please can I—please let me touch,” Miggs moaned, tightening his grip on Peter’s thighs and fighting not to grab his own cock. Peter huffed against his back, leaning in to press his face to Miggs’ skin, kissing and nipping at him, nodding after a second. Miggs moaned and quickly wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking as close to in time with Peter’s thrusts as he could, crying out when Peter pushed him forward and hauled on the leash, cock dragging against Miggs’ prostate with every few thrusts and the collar digging into his throat. Miggs shuddered and tensed, lack of air making him dizzy, and then he was coming, a strangled sort of moan breaking from his throat as he spilled wetly over his fingers. Peter gasped under him, hips bucking up once, twice, and then Miggs felt the familiar sort of heat that came with Peter coming inside him, his breath coming fast and labored. Peter groaned after a moment and his hold on the leash went slack, and Miggs sucked in a harsh breath, pulling himself off Peter’s cock and then falling to the side, wheezing a little as he collapsed half across Peter’s lap and half on the cushion.

For a long minute there was nothing but their ragged breathing, and then a soft sound from Miggs when Peter ran his hand over Miggs’ ass, cupping gently at the sensitive flesh. Peter hummed and stroked from Miggs’ ribs to his thigh, the touch gentle and soothing, and Miggs arched into it, a low groan escaping him as Peter ran his hands over his sore body.

“Mm, good?” Miggs asked, voice rough and cracking a little. Peter hummed again, the sound highly satisfied, and Miggs stirred weakly as Peter slipped out from under him and went to the side table, where he grabbed a soft cloth and started wiping Miggs down, carefully cleaning him of spit and come until he was dry. Miggs let him, a warm, tingling sort of feeling swelling in his stomach as Peter set the cloth aside to run his hands over him again, paying special attention to Miggs’ ass and his back, finally sliding up to where the collar was around his throat.

Peter unhooked the leash from the loop first, carefully folding the length of leather up before setting it aside, then unbuckling the collar and sliding it off Miggs’ neck. He set that on top of the leash, and then prodded at Miggs until he rolled enough for Peter to see the front of his neck, cupping his jaw and inspecting the raw skin there. Peter hummed after a minute and leaned in, pressing gentle, dry kisses to the reddened skin, careful not to nip or lick at where the collar had rubbed Miggs a little raw.

“Peter,” Miggs mumbled, turning his head and struggling not to just melt into a puddle of contented goo. He reached out and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, smiling when Peter leaned into the touch, drawing him into a slow kiss. “That was…really good.” Peter perked slightly, an excited grin flicking across his face before morphing into a more subdued, happy smile. Miggs smirked, not fooled one bit, and leaned in to kiss him again. Peter hummed, thumb rubbing at Miggs’ neck and the other sliding along his body to cup his bare hip.

“Next time,” Miggs mumbled against Peter’s lips, “you should fuck me from behind, while pulling on it.” Peter twitched and grumbled quietly, and Miggs grinned, flushing as Peter pinched at his ass in retaliation for the tease. “I mean it.” Peter hesitated and then nodded, fingers rubbing where he’d pinched and pressing more gentle kisses to Miggs’ mouth. After a second, Peter pushed himself to his feet and went to the table, scooping up his notepad and then returning to Miggs, pencil scratching over the front page for a second before he pushed it at Miggs.

**_Didn’t hurt you? Feel okay? Need anything?_ **

Miggs shook his head, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Peter’s. “Feel  _ great.  _ Hot shower might be nice, though, my back’s sorta killing me now.” Peter made a soft sound of distress and Miggs rolled his eyes. “Worth it. Wanna join me?” Peter pursed his lips and then nodded, squeezing Miggs’ fingers before leaving him alone on the couch to get the water running.

Miggs let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed against the couch cushions, and was asleep before Peter got back to see why he hadn’t come to the bathroom yet. 


End file.
